Tag you it
by frogstompinfun
Summary: PWP...NC-17...This started out as a Hmmm I wonder what, in my head then I had a dream so I took it as a sign and wrote it out I cant be the only one who's ever thought about it!


Disclaimer: I disclaim....Also do not own the song Closer by the nine inch nails.

CLOSER

_**You let me violate you**_

_**You let me desecrate you**_

_**You let me penetrate you**_

_**You let me complicate you**_

She moaned as he pushed her roughly up against the side of the Elevator,

"Like that do you?" he gasped as she reached out to drag she finger nails across his chest, she turned her head so that she wasn't looking at him,

"No you're going to look at me while I do this to you, I want to see in your face the pleasure I can give you, the feeling I cause in you, I want to see your fucking eyes dilate as I bring you over and you scream my name!" he growled dangerously grabbing her face and turning her head back towards his.

She bit her lip as his words made her whole sex throb and her she felt a new release of moistness wet the tops of her thighs. He ripped the wrap around black skirt she was wearing from her body, eyes taking in her nakedness with a predators gleam in his eye.

"Does that excite you Stephanie?" He asked as he slid two fingers into her, "I feel how wet you are, do you lay awake at night thinking about me, about what I can do to you?" he said working his fingers in and out of her wriggling them as he pumped her, all she could do was moan as her nipples hardened.

"Say it, SAY IT" he hissed eyes never leaving her face as he brushed his thumb once over her clit causing her hips to buck

"Yes, Yes it does excite me" she said as he watched her eyes for the tell tale signs of lies or truth, she knew better than to lie to him she remembered what happened last time she had lied, remembering it caused her to clench around his fingers and buck her hips again trying to create more contact with him anything to relieve some of the pressure that was building in her.

_**Help me, I broke apart my insides**_

_**Help me, I've got no soul to sell**_

_**Help me, the only thing that works for me**_

_**Help me get away from myself**_

"Want this, he said brushing her clit again almost brutally, you're going to have to beg me for it" he said licking the side of her neck where her pulse was jumping wildly

"Plea…Please I need it, I need you" she said almost sobbing with want, he released the hold on her face and grabbed her pony tail pulling so that she arched her back or risk losing some of it and pushing her breasts encased in the tight blank tank top with it's Rangeman logo so they were presented to him inches from his face.

He bit her roughly on the exposed swell of her breast hard enough that she would bruise, a perfect set of his teeth marks it made his dick even harder if that was even possible.

She moaned as she felt him swell against her hip, she need him to go faster, the maddeningly slow pace he had set with his fingers coupled with the hard brutal way he was kissing and biting all over her throat was sending the pulses in her sex higher and higher but she needed that completion she needed to soar to shatter.

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_

_**I wanna feel you from the inside**_

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_

_**My whole existence is flawed**_

_**You get me closer to God**_

She fumbled with the top of his pants, her fingers along with the rest of her body feeling oversensitive. She managed to release the button and yank down the zipper, moaning when she felt his erection in her hand as he slowly curled his finger in her tapping that spot as she took his cock on a vicelike grip and slid her hand up and down, revelling in the hot silk feel of him. She brushed her thumb over his eye, spreading his wetness over the head making him pant raggedly against her neck. He slid his fingers out of her and she moaned in loss of the feeling, he pushed her onto her knees so that his bobbing cock was at her eye height, from this close up his size was extremely intimidating, but she'd had it in her before and knew exactly what he was capable of doing to her with it, just thinking about it made her channel tighten and pulse in a mini orgasm.

She leaned forwards to lick the head of him, taking pleasure in his warm salty taste, taking the base of him in her hand the twisted as she sucked the head into her mouth running her tongue around the head.

"Look at me Stephanie" he moaned thighs trembling with anticipation, she turned her blue eyes up towards him taking in his ripped abs under his tight black Rangeman shirt, his strong jaw and black smouldering eyes, keeping her eyes firmly on his she took as much of him as she could fit into her mouth, humming a little as he flexed his hips towards he involuntarily.

_**You can have my isolation**_

_**You can have the hate that it brings**_

_**You can have my absence of faith**_

_**You can have my everything**_

_**Help me, you tear down my reason **_

_**Help me, it's your sex I can smell**_

_**Help me, you make me perfect**_

_**Help me become somebody else**_

"Does he taste as good as me, are you as sated afterwards as you are with me or do you go off by yourself and finish the job?" he said his voice low and husky as she reached up to cup his balls in her hand rolling them gently, she sucked harder pulling him into her further so that he was touching the back of her throat every time he pushed forward, she pumped the base of his cock harder, faster.  
He pulled out of her mouth with a pop, pulled her to her feet and picked her up sitting her on the handrail that ran around the edge of the elevator, balancing her there he spread her knees taking in the glorious sight before him.

"You're practically dripping for me aren't you Steph?" he said running a finger between her lips and collecting her wetness on his finger she nodded, shuddering at the all too fleeting sensation.

"Say it, I want to hear you say it!" he said teasing her running his finger around her clit without actually touching it making her writhe with frustration.

"For you, all for you" she gasped as he quickly and without warning plunged himself to the hilt in her, she threw her head back and let out a long hiss of both pleasure and pain, as he thrust in and out of her at an infuriatingly slow pace he pulled up her tank, yanked her sheer red bra up and out of the way and took the right breast into his mouth shoving his coated fingers into her mouth at the same time.

God the sensations she felt like fireworks were going off all over her body except the one place she needed them to, she grasped his shoulder and using her legs and thighs lifted herself off the rail before driving herself down on his cock, hard and fast reaching up to twist his nipple between her fingers, he let out a guttural cry and with no pretence for mutual niceties now he grabbed her around the hips and began to slam in and out of her furiously, brusingly, face buried in her neck swearing obscenities against her skin the friction brought her higher and higher, then as he gave one last rough thrust into her she felt herself shatter alongside him into a million shards of sharp painful glass,

"Oh GOD Tank" she yelled hoarsely fingers convulsing against his back where she was clinging on for dear life.  
He let her slide down to her feet holding her up with an arm around her waist as her legs wobbled. Once she had put her skirt back on he pulled her against him and plundered her mouth tasting every crevice.

He leant over and flicked the emergency stop button off, starting the elevator again as she tried to fix her hair, he pulled his pants back up and chuckled at her futile efforts, she stuck her tongue out at him and glanced at her watch

"Shit, now I'm late" she swore as the doors pinged open, she made to leave only to be stopped as he spun her around to lay kisses over her face and neck once more,

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_

_**I wanna feel you from the inside**_

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal**_

_**My whole existence is flawed**_

_**You get me closer to God**_

"When you are lying there with him tonight I want you to think about me!" he panted staring straight into her face, she nodded before wrenching herself from his grasp and stood passively as the doors shut and he disappeared back downstairs, running her hands over her clothes once more in a final check before she squared her shoulders and walked to wards the door at the end of the corridor, as she reached the end the door opened before her hand could even touch the handle and she was yanked inside by a strong muscled arm, pressed against his chest he bent sniffing along her neck and breasts

"God I love it when you smell like him Babe he groaned" kissing and licking the same path Tank had taken earlier in the elevator, he slipped his hand under her skirt and along the lips of her sex ,he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked then groaning in pleasure

"Babe you still taste of him, you know what that does to me!" he said raggedly, he was trying to control his responses she could tell if there was one thing he hated above all others it was losing the iron bound control he exuded over his body, she smiled to herself she loved being the who could make him shake and cry out her name and she knew all the triggers he had!

"Show me, show me what it does to you Ranger" she said kissing her juice off his lips and threading her fingers through his hair, once more marvelling at the fact she had two of the best looking most attractive men in Trenton at her beck and call, life really couldn't get much better! She cried out as he tossed her on the couch,

"Don't worry Babe I plan on showing you all night long" he said a wicked gleam in his eye.

_**Through every forest**_

_**Above the trees**_

_**Within my stomach**_

_**Scraped off my knees**_

_**I drink the honey**_

_**Inside your hive**_

_**You are the reason**_

_**I stay alive**_


End file.
